


Seven

by loseresclub



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Broken, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartache, Jealousy, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseresclub/pseuds/loseresclub
Summary: ❝ where one of maxine ' max' mayfield's good friends will byers disappear all sudden that very night, it's up to her and her friends, Dustin, Jane, and Lucas to find him. that's when they stumble across a strange boy in the rainy woods, that had a number print on his wrist ' seven ' that happens to be the boy's name. Also did you know that he has  telekinesis? ❞[ au; alternate universe ]started on July/16/18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ❝ where one of maxine ' max' mayfield's good friends will byers disappear all sudden that very night, it's up to her and her friends, Dustin, Jane, and Lucas to find him. that's when they stumble across a strange boy in the rainy woods, that had a number print on his wrist ' seven ' that happens to be the boy's name. Also did you know that he has telekinesis? ❞
> 
> shipping name; madwheeler; max mayfield x mike wheeler 
> 
> " on hold " 
> 
> [ au; alternate universe ] 
> 
> started on July/16/18 
> 
>  
> 
> A//N; nancy will be Max's biological sister and billy's stepsister, she's not relative to the wheelers, ( also mike ) jane will be will and jonathan's stepsister, jim and joyce are married, also mike will be terry and martin's son, the others will be the same.

MAX

We're at my house inside the basement Jane and I wanna to go hang out in the new skatepark but the boys didn't they're too nerdy so, we stayed home they brought their Warcraft with them whatever is called. I didn't want to play cause it looks lame and my mom ( Susan ) told me it's too dark outside. Now, I'm stuck with them Jane was between Dustin and Will watching them play and I was next to Lucas, ( I think he has a crush on me what the others said, but I don't like him that way more as a friend ) Then I heard the basement door opens " MAX GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE PARTY OVER AND BRING YOUR LOSERS FRIENDS " Billy my asshole ( stepbrother ) yelled, My time wasn't over pretty sure he's lying but I don't want to upset my mom, I sigh and turn to my friends " Sorry, guys " I frowned, the boys already putting the pieces back in the box Jane helped as well. We head up the stairs I was the last one out Billy was near and gave me his angry look. I walk pass by him fast we were at the front door. ( Did he forget that Jane is sleeping over? Probably he doesn't give a shit ) Dustin and Lucas left except Will. " Maybe Jonathan is overworking want me to call Mom? " Jane ask, calmly " No, I can ride home but yes for asking. " Will said, ( Is he sure it's pretty dark and spooky tbh ) Then Will rode his bike away, I watch him till I didn't see him suddenly the light flickers I raise my brow ( Fuck Niel forgot to pay the lights again ) I then close the door behind me. 

 

WILL

I should have waited for him. But I didn't want to ruin their sleepover and also I'm scared of Billy. It was foggy and windy in the same time I took the shortcut to my house, I passed the weird Hawkins Lab it gives me the creeps I felt something behind me like it's not human I fall off my bike over the woods, then I heard a loud groan I panic and ran leaving my bike behind and inside the woods I couldn't see what it was but I didn't care I found my house and open the back door closing it quickly, my heart was racing so I head to the phone and dial the cops waiting for them to response. I waited but they didn't response then I notice the phone isn't working my dog ( Chester ) was barking I told him to stop but he didn't listen I walk back outside and head to the shed I open the door behind me it was dark I did on the light but still I couldn't see I then grab the gun to protect me I open the draw and quickly grab bullets I could hear that the creature coming closer I struggle to put the bullets inside the gun it was getting closer I finally I loaded the gun aim it straight to the door waiting for it. The lightbulb went crazy now it creature was front of me I shot it everything went black.

 

T.B.C...


	2. Chapter 2

MAX

I woke up as I groan looking around my room. Jane still resting on the floor I yawn and got myself up and head to the hallway bathroom when I grab the knob another hand grab the knob as well. " I WAS HERE FIRST! " Nancy ( my biological sister ) complain, I roll my baby blue annoyed I don't want to argue right now " My hand touches the knob first. " I said, knowing that I was right. " Just let me jump in the shower I won't take long. " she told me, feeling frustrated " Oh yeah right, you always make the room all foggy. " I reminded her, suddenly Billy came out of his room he looking pissed off. " CAN YOU FUCKING SHUT UP IM TIRED OF YOU GUYS EVERY MORNING BITCHING! " Nancy and I stayed quiet Billy smirk knowing that he silent us. " Get out of the way. " he pushed us roughly, and head inside the bathroom slamming the door. " BILLY! " Nancy yelled, hitting the wooden door, so I head back to my room where I found Jane awake pretty sure she's heard everything. " If you wanna to go the bathroom is occupied. " I said, sounding tired next when finally the bathroom was empty I finished brushing my teeth Jane did the same. We head to the kitchen making ourselves breakfast Jane open the refrigerator and grabs two eggs, baking soda and milk. I got the whisk the pan and the mixer. We poured the ingredients mixing it together, it was done. Putting the pancake onto Jane's plate she frowned at the dish I raise my brow, " Whats wrong? " I asked, her " I wanna eggos..." she said, sounded like someone died. " Sorry, maybe next time when my mom goes shopping I reminded her. " I told her to make her happy, " Kay... " she spoke as she grab a hold of the fork she looks disgusted at the glare of the pancake. I sat on my seat right next to her " Can, you turn on the Tv please? " Jane asks, " Sure.. " I told her as a grab the remote luckily we, had a small tv on the kitchen counter, I turn the small tv on and led the remote to Jane. She put on the news as we were eating we found out there was a murder at Benny's burger... Oh, shit, my mom picked up burgers from Benny's the other day, I felt sorry for the people who lost their life. Then in came my mother who was still in her pajamas " Sorry girls, I overslept Maxine I can't drop you off from school so Billy going to drop you both off. " she said, I grind my teeth of the thought of Billy taking me to school he drives like a maniac he does it on purpose, Jane has a weak stomach pretty sure he's going slow down this time. 

 

 

Seven " Mike " 

I crawl myself out of the hole I stood up keeping my balance as I stand I felt the odd spikey faded green ground pressing on my feet. I don't know where am I, it feels fresh outside better than Hawkins lab. I then look around there were tall trees and large stone just like the book papa gave me so I wasn't bored in my empty room. I wanna to stay here a little longer but I feel like they know I'm out and they will not rest till they put me back. I sigh and found a road I follow it hoping no one will see me. Later I found a big sign it read Benny's Burger why does it sound good, then I felt my stomach groan my stomach probably wants some ' burgers ' too. I got closer to the building and went to the back of Benny's burger, I open the door and spots a bald buff man with a beard who was talking to the other man, this is my chance to grab a bite. I was on the ground and crawl where I spot fries, I lower a little so they won't see me. I stuff my face on the fries. " HEY! " the bearded man yelled ' fuck ' I ran to the door when the buff man grabs a hold of my arm. He turns me to face him his anger frowned away and there was, worry in his eyes. No one ever looks at me that way, only fear, and hatred. He then, let go of me " Here you can have the rest of the fries. " He told me as he grabs the fries going to the table and I follow wanting the fries so bad. Benny put them on the table sitting down I did as well we faced together. I look down shyly he then passes me the fries I got startled at first then grab them and stuff my face yet again. Pretty sure he was judging me but I didn't care " Does your parents feed you? " Benny asks, I raise my head confused, I stayed quiet. " Not a talker but an eater. Well, I love food more than anything. " he joked, I stop eating Benny was surprise then drag the fries towards him. " You will get the fries again. I need some answers from you what's your name? " I wanna to say something but I couldn't, I feared if he knows more something will bad happen to him. " Okay... " he said, taking the fries away " Seven! " I blurt out, I shouldn't have done that. He looked interested and ask " Who's seven? " I pointed at myself " Seven..." repeating again " I'm Seven... " Benny gave me back the fries, he got up from the chair and heads to the kitchen. I continue eating when the fan interrupted me, I couldn't stand it and stared at the fan making it stop and continue eating again. 

 

T.B.C...


	3. Chapter 3

MAX

 

There was an awkward silent Jane was in the back seat playing with her fingers, she looks a little nervous. I had to sit next to Billy he put the volume music way up, I cover my ears I hate how he's doing it on purpose " Can, you lower the volume, please? " Jane said, politely I don't know if she said that? I'm not good at reading lips. Billy ignores her ( Literally she was being polite nothing will ever please him ) " Billy! " I said, barely hear my own voice. He didn't listen ( typical ) his hands were tapping on the wheel I repeated what I said still noting my blood was boiling so I turn off the radio " SHE SAID TO TURN IT DOWN! " I yelled at his face me turning red then suddenly Billy slap me across the face in front of Jane. " DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH MY STEREO! " he raised his voice, I sat there speechless ( I wanted to cry but I didn't want to, not just cause of Jane is in the car. Just that I don't want him to think I'm afraid ) Billy opens my side of the door " Get out the car, you too squat! " he yelled at Jane, she flinch quickly getting off the car with her backpack and binder. I went off the car too Billy storm away, Jane beside me. " Max? Are you okay. " she worried, I went back to reality " Let's go. " I told her, she nods and we both we on the road. 

——- 

Finally, we got to school opening the large doors students over the place. We found Lucas and Dustin ( Where's Will he's never late maybe he overslept ) " Max? Jane! " Lucas notice us waving for our attention. Dustin follow him from behind, " You're five minutes late class will start! " he said, a little annoyed " Well, Mr. Asshat ditch us. " I told him, he nods ' okay ' " Is Will with you ya? " Dustin asks, " Wait, he's not here? " Jane said in shocked, then the school doors were open in came Jonathan Jane's stepbrother who's actually chill. " Hey, Jane did Will stay with you? " he told her. " No.. He rode him. " " Well, he's not there mom checks his bedroom. " Jonathan said, ( oh no, I should have let him stay at our place! ) " You were supposed to pick him up! " Jane shouts, upset " I'm sorry, I took someone shift. " he apologizes, the school bell rang everybody herds like cows I follow Lucas and Dustin to the class when I realize Jane wasn't coming, " Tell Mr. Clake it's a family emergency, " she said, fading away, I nod and head to class. 

 

We were at recces at our corner so nobody could hear us. " Family emergency! " both Lucas and Dustin whisper ( I knew they were going to panic ) " What do you mean family emergency? Like his dog die? " Dustin said, " No..." I said, quietly Lucas look at me in a weird way " Are you not telling us something? " he said, " He didn't come back home last night!" I blurt out, " Oh, no this is bad! " Dustin panics, " We need to call help. " Lucas said, " Pretty sure Joyce already told Hopper. " I said, " Raggedy Ann! " Troy said in his mocking voice I turn and spot him and James with a smirk in their faces. " My dad told me when he drops me off, faggyedy Andy didn't come home last night isn't it true? " he said, " He's not lost! " Dustin said, " Not talking to you toothless! " he barked at him, " Suck a turd Troy! " I said, yelling now everybody has surrounded us, " Come on, Max not right now. " Lucas said, he put his hand over my shoulder " Yeah, you listen to your boyfriend, " he said, I made my hands turn to fist. Troy and I were inched each other suddenly a teacher came broke the fight. 

 

JANE

We got out of the car, and head to the Sheriff's Office opened the door. Everybody who worked there doing their work the secretary point where our dad's office, " Mom. " I told, my mother ' Joyce ' I walk toward her pulling into a hug, tearing up she then stroke my short hair, " It's okay, sweetheart we'll find them, " she told me, ( what if someone abducted him? this is my fault I should have call mother to pick him up! ) my father ' Jim Hopper ' fake cough and said, " Jane, can you take a seat, I need to ask you questions, " he told me, I then sat down with my mother who touched my hand gently. He sat down as well and I told him everything I knew from last night. Later, my dad and his troops check everywhere where Will will have gone. 

 

Seven " Mike " 

 

" I see that you like the ice cream. " Benny said, as he was washing dishes I couldn't use my gown cause it was so dirty so he led me one of his shirts was it large well he was bigger than me. I'm underweight papa put me on a strict diet, I hated it. I smile enjoying my ice cream sitting on the table there suddenly the door knock I flinch, " No, no it's okay probably more customers I will make them leave." he told me, while I was enjoying the ice cream I hear a loud noise. I glare and saw them' the bad men ' I quickly jump off the table dropping the ice cream I head to the back door but the bad men block me they had guns aiming at me, so I stare at them making their eyes bleed, now I could get out the building. 

 

MAX 

 

I walked home by myself, as I open the door I see Nancy on the couch on the phone probably talking to Barb. I quickly went upstairs Nancy stop me and " Maxine wait! " she said, ( she only call me Maxine when something is important ) " I heard the news. "she told me, " Poor Joyce. " she added, I turn my neck at her direction " Can, I go out at Dustin's house. " I said, hoping she said, ' yes ' " Sure, I tell mom where you a- " I cut her off, " Can you not tell her, please. " Nancy was confused " You want me to lie? " " Don't act innocent I spot Steve Harrington climbing in your window. " I said, " Fine, I tell her, " she said, I head to the door and open it, closing it I hop on my skateboard and rode to Dustin's. His house wasn't that far, I knock on the door his mother opens it holding Mew on her right arm. I went inside and head to his room, he was feeding his pet turtle " Oh hey, Max. " he greets, "Where's your walkie-talkie? " I ask, him " Over my bed why? " I then cut him off as I grab it and turn it on, calling Lucas. Lucas came into the room, " What's going on? " he said, ( I felt scared that he will not agree with what I'm about to say ) " We need to find Will ourselves. " I blurt out, waiting for his response " Are, you serious? Why can't you let the cops do their job? " he said, " It's Will we're talking about our Will! " I told him, he felt bad and said, " I know it's Will but he could be everywhere? " he said, I paused ( maybe he's right I don't know where to look ) " We look for him at the woods first. " I said, " When? " Dustin asks, feeling he's missing out. " Tonight. " I added, " What about Jane? " Lucas asks, " We call her on Will's walkie-talkie. " I said, hoping she could answer. 

 

 

JANE

It's night and everybody in the Neighborhood help to search for him, my mother didn't want me to stay all night in a school night so Jonathan drop me off and head back to the woods. I walk past Will's room when I hear something call my name, I head back to Will's room and went inside. Spot his talkie " Hello? " I said, curiously " Jane! It's me, Max. " Max said, in the other line. " What's going on? " I ask, concerned there was pause " We're going to the woods to find Will. " she answer, I knew I can count on my friends so I open my mouth and response " Where are you at? " " In Dustin's house, " she said, " Coming. " I added, and grab my sweater and walk outside getting on my bike. 

 

Seven " Mike " 

 

There was water pouring down, I think its called rain. I was soaking and walking on mud it was pretty dark ( it doesn't scare me at least it's not the door they use when I failed or didn't want to do the experiment ) I heard noises coming this way, oh no they caught me! Then in came flashing came at me, I went blink I open my eyes again and froze up spotted four kids with an open jaw. I was speechless ( will they send me back to Hawkins lab? ) 

 

T.B.C..


	4. Chapter 4

MAX

 

We took the unknown boy to mine house luckily my mom and Niel aren't home, so we have the plac e to ourselves. We head to the basementI gave my coat to the boy, he was freezing and soaking wet, he sat on the couch. " Who are you? " Lucas asks,  first still the black haired was silence " Maybe he's deaf. " Dustin said, slapping his hands together that made the unknown boy jump, " Stop that you're scaring him. " I shouted, at Dustin. He frowned trying to help, " Should we get your mom? " Jane voice shake, " NO! "I shouts, " Niel hates helping strangers. " I told her, she nods ' okay ' we both look at the boy, " Here it could keep you warmer. " I pass my lazy clothes, it's unisex he quickly reach it and rub it on his face. He looks like he needed that  more than anything,  then out of no where the boy got up and lifted the large shirt, " STOP! "the guys said, Jane covering her eyes. " There's a door in back you could change there. " I told him, he follow the light of the bathroom. I follow him some reason I'm not a perv I just want to see he knows where to go. He walk inside the bathroom I close it behind when he stop me, " No. " he said, " You don't want the door lock? " I ask, he nods " What about I leave it half open. " I said, as I close half of the door fitting the boy's head, I didn't realize we were looking at each. " Okay then. " I said walking to the others, hearing them making opinion about the boy. " He's nuts! " Lucas said, some reason I got upset by the comment, I shook the feeling off and said, " He's not crazy Lucas, " " Maxine, he almost got naked in front of us. " Jane said,  " Yeah. " Dustin added, " What's gonna what when your mom finds out about him? " Lucas got a point, " I have a good idea, I let him sleep here and when it's morning him and I seek to the front door, leaving him there so my mom could answer. " I said, 

 

 

" Good idea. " Dustin said, Lucas rolls his eyes " What happens when he tells about us? Then what? " he said, doubting the plan. " We tell him don't mention  us. " I said, it was getting late, the guys left, so it's only me and the boy I should have ask what's his name. Later, I made a fort for him. He crawl to the fort " Hope you like it. " I said, wow I sounding awkward " Oh, I didn't catch your name.. " I told him, he was still " Well, my name is Max short Maxine what's your name? " he pull down his sleeve and I spotted a printed number ' 07? ' I thought to myself, " Is that real. " I tried to get a closer look, he flinched back " Oh, sorry didn't mean to scare you. I never seen a tattoo on a kid before. Did your parents allow you? " I said, he put his head down and he touches the tattoo, " Seven..." he spoke, " Is that your name? " he nods, I bit my lower lip about Sven? " he looks up at me, " Seven without another E? " " Okay, " his voice shake, I cover him " Goodnight Max. " he said, with a calm voice. I blush hoping he doesn't notice I had upstairs, as I walk to the hall I spotted Steve Harrington Nancy's douchey boyfriend walking to the front door. I didn't care so I head to my bedroom I put on my pj and brush my orangish hair, and put it in a low ponytail and got myself to bed. I turn to myself where my where is at, the moonlight flashes at me, so I close my eyes.

 

 

( A//N: " sorry I haven't updating I had school also HAPPY 16 BIRTHDAY GATEN! "


	5. Chapter 5

MAX

 

Max opens her sky blue eyes she lifts her head, still sitting on her single bed. Looking around the place when she heard her mother calling her name. Max panics and thought of a plan to skip school she walks to where her dresser is at, she grabs ahold of a green brush and combs her fiery hair making it a mess and then gran the hair dryer blowing the heat on her forehead. She finally goes back to bed faking sickness. " Maxine? " Susan called, " C-ome in. " she fake coughs, Susan came in and gasps eyeing at her child " Ready for school. " her voice cracks as she tries to get up, " You're not going anywhere you're sick. Don't want you to infection the others kids.  " her mother said, as she put her hand over Max's forehead, " Oh my god you're heating up. " she added, " What now Susan, " Niel barked he was between the door " Max's sick. " she told, him Niel not buying it " She's faking it.  " he said, rudely Susan and walk up to Niel " I'm tired of you being  negative all of the time, Max needs to rest. " she said, defend her daughter Niel look at Max one more time, " Fine, whatever you say if it's true she grounded to see her friends, " he then walked out, later Lucas and Dustin were riding their bikes to school, " Lucas! " Dustin shouts to him, Lucas ignores him Dustin rolled his eyes and ride in front of Lucas blocking his way. " Not now Dustin! " he hissed, " What with you is it Max's new friend?  Dustin teases,  "He and Max aren't friends, you can't be friends with a weirdo. " he continued ride again, Dustin continued talking " Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. " Dustin said, as he beside Lucas " I know that you like her. " Lucas sighs " Well, it doesn't matter it's Will we need to focus on, " he told Dustin.   

 

Max's mother left to run some errands, leaving Max home alone well she's not alone, alone. Max heads to the basement where she found ' Seven playing with old puzzles. " The closet is here, " she told him, Max held his hand and walk upstairs she took him to the living room. " This is our lazy boy. Well, we aren't allowed to use it. It's my dumb stepdad Niel's." she said, a little annoyed at the end. Seven looks at it " Want to sit on it? " she asks, ' Seven didn't have an answer so Max sat him down, 'Seven was startled and held the seat tight. Max giggles " I will show you how it works. " she added, as she pulled the handler, ' Mike ' Sven was flat like a pancake and started giggles as well. Max never thought how excited she was showing a stranger her house. " This is our tv. " she said, as they view the tv Seven looked where the family pictures are.  Max turns " Oh, that's just my f- " Max cut herself off, Seven looks at a picture of Nancy. " That's my older sister Nancy, " she said, " pretty, " he spoke,  Max felt jealous, " You say so. " Seven look the other picture and view Billy's " That's Billy, " she said, annoyed  " My stepbrother, " she added, " Scary, " he said, " That's right. " Max said when all suddenly the front door open Max grabs Seven's hand pulling to upstairs where her room was. When they were in Max spots her closet " Get in! "she shouts,  Seven refuses " Please. " she cried, so Seven did so. Max closes the door slowly. Now has to deal with her mother, Seven was in a ball sobbing. 

 

" Max is someone in the house? " she panics, Max shook her head ' no ' " Well you look better the last time I saw you. " Susan said, Max, stay silence " Max, did you all make that up so you don't have to go to school. "  " Is it about Will? " she questioned, " Yes, " yeah it was part of it. Susan walks to Max and wrapped her arms around her daughter. " Oh baby I'm sorry. " both girls sat on the couch. 

 

*TTC


	6. Chapter 6

Sven felt claustrophobic him breathly heavy. He started to have flashbacks the memories that he haunts him. Sven pressures his knees to his chest as rocking himself back and forward. There was a  high pitch scream coming from his mouth both hands cover his ears. Meanwhile, Max and her mother Susan were in the living room " Max, it's normal to feel this, " Susan said, as she stroked her daughter firey red locks. " But it still hurts if I haven't just let him go all by himself he will still be here. " Max cried, as frowned of thought of Will. Susan doesn't know what to says " Hey, I'm making mac and cheese. " she said, " Will that makes things better? " she asks, " Well, a little bit. " Max made a little smile, " Great. " Susan added, she got herself up from the couch. Heading towards the kitchen. Now, Max heads upstairs to her room as she turns the knob and pushes the door, her eyes landed on the closet where she hears whimpers. " Sven? " Max sounded worried,  and open the door slowly where she found Sven, she couldn't see his beautiful face. " Sven I'm sorry. " she cut herself off,  Sven put his head up and stare at Max, his eyes were red and puffy from the heavy crying. " It's okay. " he blurts out Max looks at him, chuckle a little still her cheeks were cover with her now dried tears. Max showed Sven some of her trophies she won from sports she enter. Sven checked them out and point a picture of Will. " That's Will! " she shouts, noticing Sven looking at the picture carefully " Do you know Will is? " she asks, curious Sven open his mouth " Yes... " Max's eyes open wide " Oh my God! " she needs to called the other, Dustin and Lucas came quickly Jane was left behind due to her mother overprotected since the incident due to Will. 

 

\-------- 

 

" You're insane how does the werido know where he's at? " Lucas said, rudely " Lucas, stop being an ass listen. " Max defend Sven. " He pointed at Will. He told me. " she explain, " You think he knows where Will really is? " Dustin wanting hope, Max nods a ' yes ' " Whatever in leaving. " Lucas opens the door when suddenly the door close randomly. " No. " Sven said, as blood drip under his nose. Lucas was speechless so was Dustin. 

T.B. C


	7. Chapter 7

JANE

 

Jonathan walk passes Will 's room where he pauses for a bit and forward-backward to see Jane reading a comic book that belongs to Will. " Jane, " he spoke, she got startled and got up putting the comic back to the drawer. " Sorry, I came here to grab some dirty laundry. " Jane explains, Jonathan know that she was not telling the truth he raises his eyebrow. " Fine, I thought - " she cut herself off, thinking for a moment " The room looks lifeless without him, " she said, lower her head, Jonathan, scratch the back of his head sighing. " You shouldn't blame yourself, Jane. " Jane narrow her eyes to Jonathan view " I should've to pick him up. It was dumb of me I thought we needed the money. " Jane felt a bit of guilt so was Jonathan, both sat on the bed Jane's head landed on the young man's shoulder. " I miss him. " she cried, " Me too. Hopper will find him. " he said, to Jane. Jonathan looks at the clock " Oh shoot. " he said, getting off the bed. " Where are you going? " Jane asks, " Umm... Going to see a friend. " she could tell he was lying ' Jonathan having friends? he hates to socialize. ' Jane thought Jonathan close the door behind leaving her alone.

 

 

MAX 

Max, the boys, and Sven got out of the house it was nighttime Max's mother and stepfather Neil thinks that she's at a friend's house, but really is going to search for Will. " Where's the weirdo going? " Lucas said rudely as Dustin rolls his eyes annoyed. " Pssh! " Max shut him up " He's helping us finding Will! " they follow Sven like a mother duck Max was next to Sven, she was close to him the black haired boy blush making Max blush too. Lucas seeing getting close that made him hate Sven more. " Lucas, are you okay? " Dustin ask, trying to start a conversation " I don't know why what she sees in him? " he complains, " Well, he's good looking no homo he's not so much a talker but a good listener. Now, I'm been thinking I should try his tips. " Dustin said, Max and Sven stop that made the boys walk through them. " What's going on? " Lucas asks, " He took us to Will's house. " Max said, confused " No, Sven we're looking for him, not his home." Max felt disappointed " See I'll tell you. " Lucas knew he should not trust the weirdo. Suddenly the ambulance and police cars passed them. " What's going on? " Dustin said, worry " Let's find out. " the boys follow Maxine where they hid behind an ambulance, it looks like a murder. They look to see who was the victim Max jaw drop, the body was a child who happens to be Will Byers. The kids were speechless and disturbed Max walk away background noise vanish. " Maxine. " Sven called for her, he reaches his arm to touch Max's shoulder but she slapped his hand away. " You said, you could find Will now he's dead. " tears from watering on Max's cheeks Sven wanted to explain but couldn't word it out. Max leaves leaving Sven with the boys. " Maxine wait!" Dustin yelled, no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys, it's me sorry I haven't been udating oh happy late thanksgiving...


End file.
